Tal mãe, tal filha
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: A pequena Mina invade o quarto dos pais, o que ela esta fazendo?


Ah! Quanto tempo! Pois bem, eu não morri, não.

Minha segunda fic sobre sailor moon! Dessa vez sobre a Mina-chan, a filha de Minako em Parallel Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p>Inspirado em Parallel Sailor Moon e outra obra de Naoko-san.<p>

* * *

><p>Mina entrou sem ser vista no quarto dos pais, buscava algo para se exibir para as meninas. Lembrava como se fosse ontem (e foi!).<p>

"_Minha mãe é médica e tem um laptop muito legal_" Disse Ami ao mostrar as fotos do trabalho da mãe.

"_Mamãe é florista e confeiteira. E eu sou sua provadora oficial de doces!_" Disse Mako ao servir um _short cake_(1) para as demais.

"_A minha é uma sacerdotisa, ela elimina os maus espíritos_" Rei mostrava alegre um papel com kanji especial da mãe.

"_A minha mãe é..._" Foi então que Mina se deu conta que sua mãe não fazia nada além de manter a casa em ordem e comer doces o dia todo.

Minako tinha o habito de levar a filha ao estudio do pai sempre que poissível, lá ambas conseguiam autográfos de atores famosos e isso era o que Mina mais gostava na profissão do pai, mas principalmente, porque era sua mãe quem a levava e ficava com ela na maior parte do tempo. Diferente de Rei-san, Ami-san e Makoto-san que trabalhavam na maior parte do tempo.

Por isso Mina estava determinada a mostrar que sua mãe era tão incrível quanto as de Ami, Mako e Rei juntas. Assim, quando papai entrou no banho e mamãe foi para mais uma das reuniões com as amigas (a reunião dessa semana se chamava "As belas e fortes"), Mina se esgueirou para o quarto deles. Fuçou gavetas, armário, cômodas e até debaixo da cama, mas não achou nada além de revistas de fofocas e recadinhos melosos.

Já ia desistir e ir comer doces enfrente a tv, mas um objeto quadrado chamou sua atenção. Um roteiro.

"Mais uma comédia!" pensou desesperançosa.

Por habito, ou traço hereditário de Minako, Mina começou a ler o roteiro querendo saber sobre o que era.

_"Uma rosa que desabrochou em meio a um vendaval. Assim se resume nossa princesa._

_Vênus, a guerreira do amor e da beleza, é como guerreira o que fora a como rainha a milhares de anos. Eu, a pequena guardiã do seu palácio, a espero assim como ela prometeu._

_Lembro claramente quando a rainha Serenity a convocou ainda menina para ser uma das guardiãs da jovem princesa lunar, ela aceitou seu chamado com total prazer e devoção. Mas quando ninguém estava olhando, a princesa se escondeu no quarto e derramou uma lagrima de medo._

_Era uma honra imensurável ser uma sailor senshi, mas se falhasse mancharia sua imagem e seu orgulho e ainda havia o medo de nunca voltar á Vênus._

_No dia da partida, ela se pôs diante dos seus suditos, sem um vestido elegante ou enfeites polposos mas já como uma sailor exibindo seu Sailor Crystal no peito._

_"Sou Sailor Vênus, a guerreira do amor e da beleza, mas antes disso sou Minako, uma habitante de Vênus, e como tal vencerei os problemas impostos a mim com amor e graça assim como a minha mãe o fez, pois esse é o maior orgulho do nosso povo: ter uma guerreira que pode proteger um planeta sem esquecer do seu! Eu prometo voltar e quando voltar será em época de paz, como uma princesa que cumpriu seu dever.". E uma onde de ovação ecoou pelo grande salão do palácio Magalhãs._

_Queria eu que sua antecessora a visse assim, confiante e brilhante, como uma verdadeira deusa._

_Agora ela se vai, lutar pelo bem da princesa Serenity e pela paz do nosso sistema solar._

_Talvez ela venha, com seu sailor crystal lindamente desabrochado em sua forma definitiva, e reinei soberana assim como antes. Assim creio. Assim espero."._

"Lindo, não é, Mina?".

"AAAAH! Não faz isso, pai!".Mina tinha largado o roteiro automaticamente com o susto.

"O que você faz aqui escondida? Devia ter ido com a sua mãe."

Mina ainda lembrava da palmada dada pela mãe ao mentir ao dizer que foi Artemis que comeu seus legumes no café, logo, mentir não era boa coisa, então decidiu contar.

"É que... As meninas ficaram falando de como a mãe delas é incrível e eu não tinha nada para falar, daí eu quis..."

"Levar algo da mamãe para se exibir."

Ela concordou com um aceno.

Ace sentiu ver sua esposa quando a filha se encolheu com rostinho corado entre as mãos.

"Não acreditaria em como você se parece com a sua mãe."

"É mesmo?"

"É sim. Quer saber mais? A sua mãe é uma linda rainha, Mina, logo você uma linda princesinha.".

Mina riu. Sem duvida papai era muito bom no que fazia, não era a toa que dirigia comédias.

"Pai, você inventou essa história, né?" Entregou-lhe o roteiro.

"O que te parece?" Ele sorriu e guardou o roteiro na gaveta de onde tirou outro objeto. "O que acha? É da sua mãe, ela o tem desde o colegial".

Era uma linda caneta com uma estrela belamente posta na ponta.

"É maravilhoso! Eu posso levar?" Num beicinho e olhos chorosos, Mina levou a caneta com a linda visão de suas amigas com o queixo caído em mente.

No quarto, seu pai ficou relembrando muitas coisas do passado, principalmente sobre um episódio que aconteceu na China entre ele e sua querida esposa. Depois do ocorrido só vieram a se encontrar anos depois e tudo aconteceu como num sonho. Casaram e tiveram uma filha como se fossem uma familia normal sem um passado inimaginável por trás.

O roteiro que tinha escrito não era para uma comédia, era um presente para sua amada, um lembrete do quanto ele a esperou e de quanto ele a esperaria se precisasse.

"Pai..."

"Sim, Mina, o que foi?"

"A mamãe ligou, ela viu um vestido lindão numa loja em Shibuiya e quer fazer compras."

Ele estremeceu. Lá se vai seu salario, de novo.

* * *

><p>Em Shibuiya, Minako e Mina vinham lado a lado, cada uma com suas sacolas cheias de coisas dadas pelo "melhor pai e marido do mundo" que vinha atras delas pensativo e meio choroso ao sentir sua carteira tão leve. Ambas sorriam com graça e vontade, tal mãe, tal filha.<p>

"E elas ainda duvidam que não são parecidas...".


End file.
